That Was Easy
by Anora-the-Dreamer
Summary: Plotless one-shot cute fluffy MirSan. Enjoy!


**That Was Easy**

**by Rivertam  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, let's see, Naraku would be dead, Miroku and Sango would hurry their asses up on getting together, same with Inuyasha and Kagome, oh, and instead of demons there'd be dancing pink dinosaurs. Just be glad I don't.

A/N: I really should update, but I felt like writing yet another MirSan one-shot. Lol.

"Keep your hands to yourself, hentai," said Sango, noticing that certain glint in the monk's eye and his 'cursed hand' slowly coming towards her.

About twenty feet away, Kagome sat with Inuyasha, studying the demon slayer and monk carefully. "Why won't they admit that they're in love with each other?" she said quietly to herself. Honestly, she'd tried everything she could think of.

Kagome had thought things had been under control after the Karinosuke (misspelled, I know), but nothing was happening! The only time they toughed each other was when Miroku groped Sango! She couldn't remember the last time they'd had a mildly sane conversation! Miroku was still actively seeking a mother for his cursed children!

"I dunno," said Inuyasha, eyes still shut, leaned up against a tree. "Maybe because they're not."

Kagome snorted, "Of course they are! You can see when they look into each other's eyes-"

Inuyasha gestured towards the bickering pair. "You mean like that?" Sango was glaring daggers at Miroku, and the monk was sheepishly looking at his cursed hand.

"Yes! Exact-" Kagome took a moment to actually look at them, and then started muttering darkly. "Well, maybe they're not doing it _now, _but it has happened!"

"When?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Inuyasha's voice took on a sarcastic tone. "When have they looked lovingly into each other's eyes?" On the last half of the sentence he made his voice go high-pitched in a bad imitation of Kagome.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Sounds to me like you're avoiding the question."

"That impression of me was awful!"

"Answer the question!"

"Fine." Kagome looked off as she tried to think of _one _time that this had happened. And failed. "Well..." She turned red. "It hasn't happened yet, but it _will!_"

Inuyasha was silent for a full moment before saying quietly and smugly, "I like being right."

Her reply had a dangerous edge to it. "Do you like being in a hole in the ground?"

Inuyasha, for once, took the hint and shut up.

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

Miroku had just moseyed up to the gorgeous woman that was attending to them in this village they had just stopped at. He took a deep breath, and asked, "Excuse me, miss?"

She gave him a sunny smile. "Yes?"

"Would you consider baring my children?"

WHACK! Hiraikotsu made sound contact with Miroku's head and a pissed-off Sango hauled the monk off. She hurriedly told the lady, "Please forgive him. He's clueless and stupid." Then she said to the monk, "You pervert! When are you going to get a better pick-up line?"

"Why doesn't she ever tell him why she's really mad about him asking other women to bare his children?" Said a thoroughly exasperated Kagome.

"What, should he ask Sango?" said Inuyasha, more than a little irritated.

"To bear his children? No! He should ask her to marry him!"

"And she'd say yes?"

"Or maybe kiss her!"

"What if she thinks he's being a pervert?"

"Or maybe hold her hand!"

"And she wouldn't think he was womanizing?"

"Or at least stop groping her!"

"That's be a good start."

"Or maybe he would stop proposing to other women!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha finally shouted right next to her ear.

"Yes?" She looked angry at being snapped out of her matchmaking rant.

"If I get them together, will you shut up?"

Kagome, eyes wide with a delighted grin nodded happily.

"Feh."

Inuyasha walks over to the still-yelling Sango and silent Miroku. They kept arguing, completely oblivious to his presence.

Not quite believing he was doing this, Inuyasha grabbed Sango by back of her head and unceremoniously shoved her so that her lips touched the monk's. Sango stiffened and Miroku's eyes grew huge. For a sheer second, they just stared at each other, stuttering in a stunned word. Then they started kissing again.

Without further adue, Inuyasha walked back and sat beside Kagome, his only remark being, "That was easy."

Kagome just laughed.

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

_Three Hours Later_

"Wench!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Bitch!"

"SIT!"

"You know," said Sango, sitting in Miroku's lap. "We should really try to get those two together."

Miroku grinned and nodded, eyes bright with evil ideas in the making.

Oo-Oo- OWARI Oo-Oo-

A/N-Yeah, that was really plotless. Hoped you people liked it!


End file.
